It is a common operation to input a phone number on a communication device. As a new-generation mobile communication device develops, currently most of communication devices such as mobile phones stop using a mechanical keypad and turn to a touch screen as an input device.
When a user inputs a phone number to be dialed or number for other operations in various manners, particularly when he inputs the number by using speech recognition or image recognition, input errors might occurs. Hence, after the number is input, the user needs to correct the number which has already been input. A common manner in the prior art is to delete the current input number and to input number again; or the user operates on the screen, locates an input cursor to a desired correction position, and activates a device input method to adjust.
However, there exist the following problems with the above methods of correcting already-input number: cancelling the operation and inputting number again cannot ensure correctness of newly-input number and causes repeated operations; regarding the method of locating a correction position and activating the device, accurate locating is difficult to accomplish when the device screen is smaller or when the device is used in a special environment such as a shaky transport vehicle, and furthermore, the locating, deleting and re-inputting procedure is complicated, the operation is frequent, and inconvenient use might be caused to the user.